


Badassitude assumée - Prompt n°8 : « Échec »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Badassitude assumée [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Marathon Faradien, Torture, mon pauvre Maulichou est en train de souffrir, prompt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maul a failli dans sa dernière mission, et Sidious a trouvé la punition adéquate. /Marathon Faradien - Day 21/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badassitude assumée - Prompt n°8 : « Échec »

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai eu cette idée après qu'un de mes camarades de classe ait passé une vidéo où on entendait un homme se faire torturer. Oui, les gens de ma classe sont très bizarres et celui-ci a quelques tendances psychopathes :3

Maul était prostré au sol, et des tremblements incontrôlables parcouraient son corps. Il ne gémit pas, il ne hurla pas, il ne pleura pas lorsque de nouveaux éclairs Sith l'atteignirent – sa dernière mission avait été un échec, et, pour Sidious, échec rimait avec torture. La douleur hurlait dans tous les nerfs de son corps, et un sanglot parvint tout de même à s'échapper de sa bouche, mais il réussit à ravaler le hurlement qui allait le suivre.

**Author's Note:**

> Maulichou x'( Mon pauvre bébé x(
> 
> ... Je pense que ce surnom stupide le suivra toute sa vie maintenant :p
> 
> Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ;) On se retrouve dimanche prochain pour le neuvième prompt. Bonne semaine ! :)


End file.
